


Frosty the Snowthing

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Building snowmen, Christmas, Gen, Original Character(s), snowthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Lennox is getting really tired of being put in charge of base decorations. Does a base full of alien robots need snowmen?





	Frosty the Snowthing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Building snowmen  
> Hahaha!!! Two fics in one day!! Just a heads-up about the upcoming week; its finals at Uni which means all study and no play, but I get done on Wednesday, and I only have one final on Monday, so hopefully there will be enough time to whip something out.   
> OCs.  
> Don't like, don't read,  
> I don't own anything obvious.   
> Enjoy!!

> ****Frosty the Snowman  
>  Was a jolly happy soul  
> With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
> And his eyes made out of coal

“So snowmen are sculptures made out of three snowballs, one stacked on another, it's not rocket science-”

“Why are they called men if they do not look like humans.”

Lennox closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh, of course, it was Arya who was questioning it. 

“Yes, they should be called snowpeople,” points out Mirage.

“Snowthings,” said Sideswipe.

Arya points at the two Autobots in agreement, “They get it.”

Lennox threw up his hands, “Look; it doesn’t matter what you create, just go build something out of snow.”

Lennox huffed and stomped away back into the base. The Autobots looked at each other; were snowmen that important to him? 

“Autobots,” rumbled Optimus, “we must make these snowmen so that Captain Lennox can fulfill his duty.”

“Right,” said Sideswipe, “how hard can this be?”

When Arya came inside the base and requested Lennox to go outside, he honestly thought she and the rest of the Autobots were going to prank him. What he hadn’t been expecting was to walk out (no he wasn’t unceremoniously dragged outside by an alien with razor-sharp claws) to see giant snow...well they couldn’t accurately be called men, more like snowthings.

The Autobots had come through, in a roundabout way. Together they had created lopsided snowmen, snowcreatures that really couldn’t be classified as an animal on Earth, and what looked to be a human-sized castle. The Autobots proudly showed off their creations not minding that none seemed liked what Lennox had earlier described. Lennox smiled, even though these alien robots could be a little coarse and rough around the edges, not to mention not really understanding of human culture, they really pulled through this time. 

Epps was smiling as he walked up to his commander, “I have to admit, I wasn’t too sure they were going to be able to pull this off, but they did it.”

“Yeah,” agreed Lennox, “I’m proud. They’re not too bad.”

Epps nodded, “You know this isn’t going to last long right?”

“Why do you say that?”

Epps nodded to where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were intensely watching a couple of base personnel’s kids throwing snowballs each other, “Those two are about to make a horrible decision.”

Lennox groaned and set his face in his hands not wanting to watch the aftermath of the twins throwing a giant snowball at Ironhide. Needless to say, the snowthings didn’t last the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for a snowball fight with the X-Men tomorrow!!


End file.
